User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Wikia Blog Guide: What makes a blog, a blog?
Well, first things first, read User blog policy. You don't simply ask a question and call it a blog, that's not how it works. (And that causes deletion as well.) Punctuation To start off, a proper blog should have proper punctuation, you want readers to read your blog easily. Lack of punctuation can cause problems in understanding. Take for example: a woman without her man is nothing Something like this can be read in both ways: A woman, without her man, is nothing. A woman: without her, man is nothing. See what I mean? meanwhile not punctuating properly is just an eyesore to read youll see what i mean its just really frustrating trying to understand what this person is saying its like listening to a chatterbox yall hear most people just doesnt want to bother on posts that doesnt even bother to punctuate arrrrgh Avoid it like the plague, learn to punctuate, it's like learning how to ward. A punctuation a day keeps the grammar nazis away. Post Length The minimum implemented here is 100 words. Most people have the problem of posting a "blog post" that's shorter than this sentence. Blogs are not used to ask questions or solely just to start a discussion (having comments longer than blogs is just terrible), ask it on that particular page, or ask on , we're lovely people and we don't bite, just visit us, and we embrace you with open arms. If you have questions, feel free to ask here. That said, even if you do want to ask a question on a blog post, at least elaborate your point and an example. Make it a paragraph at the very minimum, about 4-5 sentences/lines. Blogs should be substantial enough so that people can spend some time digesting on it, and give some thoughts (Reader's Digest). Advertisements Use blog posts as an advertisement and you'll get a permaban. Darn those adbots... Who's a Better Champion? X or Y? I've seen posts like these occasionally as well. If everyone asked a question like that the Blogs would be a Holy Shitstorm. Blogs aren't used for questions like those as well, regardless of length (the fate of your blog is at our discretion). Visual Mode Visual Mode, which is set to default in this Wikia, is horribly limited in terms of coding (especially for custom champions) and copies whatever formatting present in the text you're copying (Microsoft Word formatting for instance), and thus is unrecommended. Should you wish to disable Visual Mode, hover over your username, click on Preferences, go the the Edits tab, then uncheck "Enable visual editor (where available)". Images Just to bring up the issue of images as well. Most users don't know that there's a standard for uploading and using images. *Images must be categorized as "Personal Files", you do this after uploading your image while writing a blog post (before using it), click on "More options", then categorize it. You have to take care of the format too. For instance, if your name is "Anonymous" and your file is named "Whatever.jpg", name your file as "Anonymous_Whatever.jpg". If your name is excessively long (like mine for instance), you are allowed to short form after asking for a Moderator's permission. For the image I use on my right as an example, the file is named as "MCLucky_HolySandstorm". Relevancy If your blog post is about how lovely or horrible your life is or how your dog went missing, then this isn't the place to talk about it. Blogs should be at the very least related to League of Legends in some way or another. Custom champions I cannot stress this enough. When you make Custom champions, do remember to add a category by the name of "Custom champions" to your right when you're writing a blog. Meanwhile, because of a Wikia bug (that sysops are currently working to debug it), all blog posts are auto-categorized as "Blog posts", please remember to remove it. Summary Blogs have a standard just like the Wiki itself, while we're the number one Wikia at this point in time, blogs should at least have the same quality as main space as well. If you have something extra to point out, feel free to share. If you have questions, feel free to ask as well. Category:Blog posts